


Crystalline

by AmeInTheRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: EVERYTHING IS SUPER GAY, F/F, Original work - Freeform, Romance, ahahahahgaha, bare with me, big gay, dnd, god these tags have no sense of direction, i had to do so much fine tuning you wouldn’t believe, ok ame shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeInTheRain/pseuds/AmeInTheRain
Summary: a big fat super gay fic with no plot whatsoever for my stupid as heck dnd campaign





	Crystalline

She couldn’t stop thinking about that moment. The way Nephmir grabbed her shirt. The way Nephmir cradled Mae’s face in her hands. The kiss itself. The entire moment felt like an eternity; but if that was a good thing, she couldn’t tell.  
Mae went to bed before she could get a chance to think it out.  
There were only two beds.  
Anvia had already opted for the couch and Kreld was already asleep on the other bed so those two were out of the question.  
“You can take the bed, Ame.”   
Ame. The name Mae still went under. Mae had told Nephmir, though. Why was she still using it?  
“No, really Neph, I’m fine.” The two kept bickering, but those damn eyes. Nephmir’s eyes were staring down at Mae and she couldn’t help but fall under their spell all over again. “Fine.” Mae gives in.  
“Is there something on your mind?” Nephmir asks. Mae looks up at the ceiling.   
“How is this supposed to work?”  
Nephmir looks at Mae, confused.   
“Look, I’m a thief and you’re a girl who hunts down thieves.” She pauses. “God, I just feel so bad about all of this. And I’ve been lying this entire time. And I keep thinking about that moment where you kissed me and I can’t even tell myself you meant it and-”  
“Mae…” Nephmir used her name. Her real name. “Mae… I meant every word I said. I know you.” She kisses Mae’s right cheek. “I trust you.” She kisses Mae’s left cheek. “I love you.” She kisses Mae’s lips.  
That same feeling surged through Mae’s body again.   
-=-  
Tonight’s different though, instead of Mae waking up to an empty bed with the smell of tacky perfume in the air, she wakes up in a cold sweat.  
It’s not unusual for Mae to have nightmares, but this time is different.  
After Nephmir falls asleep, Mae is left alone with the thoughts of a sleeping girl next to her, who’s sitting up against the headboard, asleep, with Mae curled up on her chest.   
A strange feeling, really. Mae can’t describe it. Fear maybe, as Kreld and Anvia are in the same room, and Mae has already taken off the bandages that cover her scales. Who knows what tomorrow morning could entail.  
When she woke up, however, instead of immediate backlash, she woke up with Nephmir over her. It was… nice.   
Like she was home. For the first time in years, she felt at home.  
Nephmir was her home.  
-=-  
After Anvia and Kreld fell asleep, Mae and Nephmir laid together in their bed.  
“Are you gonna tell them?” Nephmir breaks the silence.  
Mae looks at her.  
“Y’know about this.” Nephmir points to the left side of her face.  
Mae sighs. “I mean, sure but I’m worried. Kreld I’m worried about mainly, with his coffee-shop-barista-also-kinda-mad-scientist-look. And I mean… Anvia already knows.” Nephmir looks shocked. “…Look, Neph, I don’t want to talk about this.”  
“...I understand. Just- just try to get some sleep okay.” Mae rests her head on Nephmir’s chest.   
-=-  
An hour passes after that ordeal. Mae gets up out of bed and walks into the spare bedroom.   
Nephmir wakes up shortly after Mae left.   
She finds Mae in the spare bedroom.  
“Mae, you okay?” Mae looks up.   
“Look, this question is kinda stupid.” She pauses. “I’ve been thinking about- when you kissed me. And I just-“   
She feels so embarrassed saying it. Hell, what she’s about to do is even more embarrassing.   
Mae grabs Nephmir’s blouse and kisses her.   
It takes a moment for Nephmir to realize, but soon, she kisses back.   
And the kiss gets messy quickly.  
Mae’s shirt is an old one. Like, really old. So much so that it’s falling off one of her shoulders. Nephmir notices all of the scars on her collarbone and shoulders. She looks at Mae for a long while, kneeling on the bed, until Mae wishes her shirt wasn’t absolute garbage, until she’s nervous.  
Before Mae can say anything, Nephmir does.  
“You’re beautiful, you know that?”  
Mae swallows heavily and tries to ignore the pit in her chest. She knows it feels too good, it’s too gentle, she doesn’t deserve this-  
“I don’t deserve this.” Mae whispers.   
Nephmir pulls back immediately. “What?”  
Mae regrets her words. “Nothing.” She says. Nephmir pushes herself off the bed.   
“Hey, no, what do you mean ‘you don’t… deserve this?’”  
“Nothing, forget it, Neph.”  
“Mae, you know you’re okay. You’re safe, I’m here.” Nephmir turns to face Mae.   
Mae sighs.   
“Is it okay if I kiss you goodnight?” The question is so pure, so open. Mae nods.  
Nephmir puts an arm around Mae and presses her lips against Mae’s. She murmurs: “You’re a good person, Mae.”  
That statement makes her want to cry.   
-=-  
“...Do you want to talk about it?”  
Mae turns to Nephmir.  
“About… last night.   
“What else is there to say?” Mae asks. “It’s true. I don’t deserve this, you deserve someone better.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Look I just- I feel like I manipulated you. I know how you’re hesitant to affection and I feel like I made you do that.”  
Mae’s not wrong, both of them are hesitant towards affection.   
“No, Mae. You-”  
Mae’s words linger in her mouth. And they leave a bitter taste. She can’t even speak.  
“Neph, you mean so much to me. And I can’t live with myself if I know that I’ve hurt you.” Mae says.  
Nephmir gets up and puts her hand on Mae’s shoulders. “I would never let it comes to that.”  
She sighs. “I know how you feel.”  
-=-  
Nephmir can’t stop thinking about it.  
All of those scars, all of those bruises.  
What could have even caused them?  
Nephmir recalls how Mae told her that people would carve out scales and sell them on the black market.  
“Oh, god.”  
She turns over to Mae, who has been sleeping on the floor for a few days now because of what happened. She looks at the scars and scales specking Mae’s arms and chest.  
Mae shifts in her sleep, making Nephmir jump.   
Nephmir has this urge to feel Mae’s scales, but at what cost?  
She reaches out to feel them when Mae rests her head into the palm of Nephmir’s hand, making her fluster. Nephmir quickly pulls her hand back.   
-=-  
They’ve been sleeping in the spare bedroom for about a week now, Nephmir and Mae can’t risk it. Mae’s been sleeping on the floor since that night, despite what Nephmir thinks, Mae doesn’t want to repeat that night.  
“Mae you know you can sleep in the bed.”  
Nephmir doesn’t even get words only just an annoyed “Mm.” from Mae, whose face is buried is buried in a pillow.


End file.
